yet_another_gameshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Luigi Glove
|episode_eliminated = Marbles Were Lost|place = 13th|friends = *1950 Globey *Bouncy Ball *Cheesestick *D100 *Kirby Superstar Ultra *Marker *Monitor *3D-Printed Naily *Wario Land 4|enemies = *Asthma Inhaler (One-sided, her side) *Marble (One-sided, Marble's side)|color = White Glove with grayish green outlines|kill_count = 0|death_count = 1|first_appearance = A CUBE!|last_appearance = The Big Dig|voiced_by = Epicbattler3|suggested_name_for_the_destroyers = The Best Team}} Luigi Glove is a Male Contestant that is currently eliminated from Yet Another Gameshow Untill, his team name was dysbvsuabwbss untill it was changed to The Destroyers. Appearance Luigi Glove is a white glove with grayish green outlines. Personality Luigi Glove is a very nice contestant. He is kind to other people and has a Luigi type voice. (Even 3DP Naily says she think he is too nice in YAG 1), and sometimes shown as being too nice for his own good, as he'd throw the contest for other people Coverage Yet Another Gameshow A CUBE! The first ever Appearance for Luigi Glove is when in episode 1 he comes out of nowhere to tell Asthma Inhaler "Inhaler! That's not nice. She's just unguided is all." because Inhaler said "Wow! Cheese Stick SURE does look like a loser!" but after Luigi Glove said his line Inhaler responds with "Ugh! SHUT UP!!!!" after that 3DP Naily then Observes Luigi Glove and says "I thinks that you're too nice.", Luigi Glove responds with "Whaaaaat? No I'm not!" 3DP Naily replies with "Yes you are. Observe, here's 50 dollars." Luigi Glove again nicely replies with "Oh n-n-n-no, I can't take this!" then Wario Land 4 snatches the money from 3DP Naily's hand. Luigi Glove brings Bouncy Ball into his team. He is gone for the rest of the episode. Hold Your Horseshoes When Bouncy Ball throws the horseshoe, Luigi Glove nicely says "Good Job!", KSSU is scared to throw the horseshoe, but to try to cheer KSSU up, Luigi Glove says "Come on KSSU! I know you can do it!" then Marble gets killed in front of Luigi Glove's eyes. Luigi Glove is struggling to throw the horseshoe, 1950 says to Luigi Glove "Come on! Throw!". Luigi Glove then throws the horseshoe and scores it on the other team's goal. Which made The Destroyers Up for Elimination. At the stinger. KSSU steals tape inside of Luigi Glove, causing him to say "Huh? I'm so confused. What's going on?" (This Is Cut Off) Marbles Were Lost When Luigi Glove finds out he's eliminated he says "What? I'm eliminated? I thought the nice characters would get far!" then A Cube drops him into the sewers. How To Run In 3 Easy Steps! He is seen in the sewers with 3DP Naily and Wario Land 4, he talks about how rich he is and that he probably shouldn't have agreed to participate in the competition, and that he'd try to eliminate himself as soon as he could so others could get farther than him.. After that he isn't seen for the whole episode. Votes Deaths Leaps of Faith - Killed by a monster. Trivia * Luigi Glove was the first ever character made in YAG. * Luigi glove might be associated with Luigi cause in How to run in 3 easy steps! Luigi Glove says "I'm already rich from the haunted mansion", this is a reference to Luigi's Mansion. * Luigi Glove's thumb tends to switch sides. Gallery LG TeamIcon.png LuigiGlove TeamIcon.png Luigi Glove Side.png Luigi Glove Front.png Luigi Glove-0.png LuigiGlove 12.png LuigiGlovesSecondElimination.png Category:The Destroyers Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Armless Category:Eliminated Category:Contestants